A Very Moronic Birthday For A Very Moronic Pyro
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: LEAVING SITE FOR GOOD.


A Very Moronic Birthday For A Very Moronic Pyromaniac

Note: Just a little fun story I decided on for my first OC, Sean! Also, it WAS my birthday yesterday! This story will be updated for my other characters birthdays, so the next time this will be updated, it will star Samantha and her birthday.

Also, saw Dark Knight Rises, and it was WAY better than Avenger IMO.

* * *

"Ah... What a wonderful day in Seanland... The ice cream flowers in bloom... The cheeseburger shops freshly stocked with steaming cheeseburgers for their ruler to enjoy, and my best friend Chris!"

Chris stabbed Sean repeatedly in his face.

"Not even in your dreams are we gonna be friends!" Chris flew off to wherever Seans servants dragged him away from.

"Guess he's too busy to hang out with his best bud... Hm... I should check up on everyone!" Sean hopped down from his skull throne and began taking a stroll down his castles halls. He passed many of the milestones and achievements he's accomplished, such as successfully creating edible Souflees, finding the cure for squaids, and stopping the war to end all wars, by simply blinking!

"Yep. I'm so awesome" Sean complimented himself.

"Lord Sean, Lord Sean!" The court jester, Jetson Fartington, ran up to the mighty king.

"Oh... Its you... What now?"

"The village idiots kidnapped your wife! And is trying to marry her!" Jetson the retarded jester began clapping his hands moronically.

"I will show that moron some real star power!" The high king pulled out his magnificent blade, named magnificent blade. It was such a dazzling marvel of a weapon, that it could not be described at all, hence why I am the fourth narrator guy to have been hired after the others died from trying to describe it.

* * *

"Durr! I crap myself everyday! Durr!" The village moron, named Nega S***, rode in on his equally retarded giant Burmy.

"You son of a bitch! Release me fast!" The beautiful queen Samantha ordered the retarded Nega S*** in her beautiful knee length red strapless dress.

"DURR! Nope! Can't DURR that! I'm too big of a moron to understand DURR! Use Hydro Pump Pikachu!" Nega S*** ordered his Burmy, which simply collapsed on the ground and died from how much it sucked.

"Nega S***! Release my wife now!" King Sean commanded to the village moron.

"My names not Nega S*** derp! It's Nega S***! And I'm nothing more than a shadow clone of you! Durr!" Nega S*** grabbed Samanthas...

"YOU FREAKING PERV!" Beautiful Queen Samantha struggled to pull out of Nega S***s perverted hands.

"MONKEEEYYY BEEEAMMMMMMM!" Handsome King Sean blasted Nega S***s hands off of his wives 'you know'.

"DURRR! THAT HURTTTTT!" Nega S*** whined while Sean blasted his legs off also with his MONKEY BEAM!

"NOOOO! I'M FINISHEDDDDD!" Nega S*** cried, wet himself fifteen times, and had his head blown clean off from Seans Violet Palm OF JUSTICE!

"Your the best husband anyone could ever ask for!" Beautiful Queen Samantha jumped into his arms and they both shared a long, romantic, and passionate kiss.

"Your the best wife anyone could ask for!" Sean gave her a long passionate kiss back to her.

"HAMMUMUMUMU!" A army of Vagineers surrounded them.

"Oh no! I'm scared!" Beautiful Queen Samantha buried her face into King Seans epic muscles.

"I will slay you all! You creatures of hellish origins, shall meet your doom in the light!" King Sean shot his epic finger to the sky, which summoned Chuck Norris to come and fight...

With only his left pinky!

"Hey! Get up!" Chuck Norris shouted from the heavens.

"What? But I'm not on the ground though"

"Hey! Get your ass up!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS UP OUTTA BED!" Sean woke up from his strange dream, thanks to the fist that came out of his Chuck Norris Alarm Clocks beard.

"What day is it?" The pyromaniac thought to himself, giving his brown teddy a hug and checking the calendar.

"July... 20th?" The gears in head began to spin, until a large lightbulb appeared over his head.

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Sean excitedly hugged his teddy, got dressed, and headed downstairs of the new mansion D Man made for them.

"Nega S***! Ah ha ha ha!" Hal, Jeff, and JK were laughing their asses off at the table. Hal trying to keep himself from falling out of his chair, Jeff slamming the table with his fists, and JK wiping some tears away from his eyes.

"Beautiful Queen SAMANTHA?" Nightmare, and Celia, one of Navelias split forms glared at him.

"Uh... He he he..."

Samantha grabbed him in a hug.

"I thought it was pretty adorable and sweet" Samantha gave him a birthday kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks... So how loud was I sleep screaming?" Sean walked to the table with Samanthas arm around his waist.

"Enough for everyone in the authors dimension to hear you. Happy birthday by the way, f***er" Nega walked past him and headed to the table, wearing his robe, which was plastered with many images of Seans numerous deaths.

"So which one do you want to do first. Opening presents or eating the cake?" Samantha looked deeply into his eyes with a warm smile.

"Hm... I guess we should open the presents first"

"Arr! Ye land lubber! Open my present box first! Yar!" Sarah the young pirate captain held a medium sized present in pirate themed gift wrap

(M Bison: OF COURSE!).

"What?" asked the confused meme king.

"I said open my present first , alright?" Sarah put the box in his hands. Sean made quick work for the wrapping paper and revealed the treasure underneath.

The present was a small treasure chest, with two flintlock pistols, some gold doubloons, a recipe for some pirate ale, and a treasure map.

"Just make sure you don't shoot your eye out, Sean. Yarr!" Sarah sat back down on the couch.

"Me next! Me next!" Nightmare punched Jeff out of the way and handed Sean a small box wrapped in a skull patterned wrap.

"Wha... What the heck?" Sean kept wiping some blood trickling from his nose.

"Yep. A pair of my underwear! Enjoy them, cutie!" Nightmare grabbed Sean and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ow... I hate her..." Jeff rubbed his sore jaw.

"Nightmare... ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO DRINK HIS BLOOD ON HIS BIRTHDAY! ?" Samantha glared at the vampire.

"No! I am not trying to suck his sweet, delicous, blood on his birthday! What gives you the idea?" Nightmare quickly pulled his shirt collar back up and hid the silly straw down her dress.

"Here you go, snack!" Solleana handed him a small box wrapped in lined paper.

"What the? Its just paper strips in here?" Sean pulled out the paper strips from the box.

"Read them!"

"... Free lap dance to piss Samantha off from Solleana? ! Free meal for Solleana? And Free 'Fun Time' with Solleana?" Sean read the writing in black marker.

"Maybe you should use that free meal for me one for me first? Huh? HUH? HUH!" Solleana picked him by his shirt collar.

"Hey hey hey! Get off him, its his day" Hal and Jeff pulled Sean away from the starving succubus and handed him orange and blue boxes.

"Succubus repellant? Vampire repellant? Two hundred dollars and a months worth of coupons from burger Tank!" Sean opened each box up with joy.

"Yep. Seeing how Nightmares gone even more crazy about you and the shortage of men for Solleana..."

"Yeah... Nightmare tried to sneak into my bed two days ago while I was sleeping..." Sean cut him off.

"Yes, we know. Happy birthday dude!" Jeff and Hal fist pounded their friend and made way for Con.

"QUICK DOBBY USE YOUR THUNDER... I forget the rest, here's your present" Con gave him the box.

" ... A SHINY RAYQUAZA INSIDE A HEAL BALL!" Sean looked at the heal ball and the info card.

"Yep. Just had to pay snorlax to sit on Brock, which in turn revealed this awesome pokemon! And this is definitely not a reference to Stupid Mario Bros! Happy Birthday!"

"Hey asswipe! Give this to your girlfriend!" JK shoved a box into his hands.

"But it's not my birthday-"

"Yeah I know sweetcheeks... Just open it!"

"Well what is it?" Samantha opened it.

"ITS MY D*** IN A BOX!" JK yelled.

"YOU SICK MOTHER F***ER!"

* * *

What followed next was to gory to describe

So instead look at this video of a cute pink koala bear eating some leaves.

Isn't it cute? Now back to the story.

"... Ow... Also... Heres your present... F*** you Sean..." JK gave the bird to the birthday pyro before Samantha kicked his head like a field goal. It was just nothing but a list of how big of an idiot Sean was.

"Mine next!" Pimp Daddy pulled out a purple hat like his and a silver cane.

"Why?" Sean looked at the new zebra fur cape he was now wearing on.

"Time for you to get a career! Let me give you some starters!" Pimp Daddy clapped his hands together, summoning three brown, blond, and red haired women to Seans side.

"Now have fun with your new money makers!"

Pimp Daddy got a kick to the nuts from Samantha.

"He won't be needing them, thank you" She dragged the pyro away from the three women, tearing off the cape and throwing the cane away.

"I kind of like the hat though..." Sean tilted the hat a little on his head so he could see better. As Sean continued to look at his presents, Albatria burst through the wall from outside, and gave Sean a big hug.

"I can't feel my body!" Sean squealed, and Albatria let him go.

"Alright, so what is it, girl?" asked Sean as Albatria scurried outside and around the corner. Loud screams of pain and horror soon followed, along with a splatter of blood along the ground near the gaping hole. Albatria soon skipped back inside, dragging Negas headless corpse behind her, and placed Negas decapitated head in Seans hands.

"Uh... Thanks, Alby" Sean placed the head on the table while Albatria gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! That also came from me!" Ray looked up from his newspaper, 'Terror Times' with a annoyed smirk.

"Oh, you too, Ray!" Sean waved over to the second of his creation.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Always watching your 'Oh So Precious' Albatria. All because you were to stupid too give her a voice... And also because you made her boobs massive..."

"Hey hey hey! I didn't realize I threw in Alexias hair into the cloning machine!" Sean tried defending himself.

"OPEN OURS NEXT!" Sean was surrounded by Natalia, Kira, Talia, Celia, and Fatalia.

"Alright alright! Let me breathe! And Celia, stop trying to shove my head down your kimono!" The pyro quickly broke out of their holds and opened up the five presents.

"... Negas head to put in a bowling ball... Celias bra... A potion to poison Samantha with... A potion to poison Albatria with... And a free meal at Burger Tank... Thanks, you guys. Except for the poisons, I'm not using those..."

"I call giving him his birthday kiss first!" Celia grabbed him, and began to fight over him with Kira and Fatalia. Natalia went over and hugged a angry Jeff, and Talia went off to find Varimid in Minecraft

"HELP ME!" Sean screamed. Albatria snuck her tail underneath the three, snagged Sean, and pulled him close to herself.

"Thanks, girl!" Sean scratched her forehead, and received a big hug from her.

"Look at what we made you, daddy!" Pyke and Teleska ran in with a paper mâché model of him and a picture of him, Samantha, and themselves, created with construction paper, markers, glue, and macaroni.

"Do you like it dad?" Sean took the two handmade items and inspected them.

"Their fantastic!" Sean gave his two kids a big hug.

"Hey, Sean!" Alice came in.

"What the heck are you carrying, Alice?" Alice dragged a large item with a giant burlap sack tied over it.

"Your going to really enjoy this, Seanie!" Alice gave him a giant hug.

"Don't call me that..." Sean muttered

"Its your nickname" Alice smiled.

"I don't like it..."

"I like that nickname, Seanie" Samantha giggled at the blushing Sean.

"Enough blabbering, just show your s***!" Nega tore out another hair from his head out of boredom. Albatria punched his head off.

"Alright. Sean! Say hello to the best gift ever!" Alice shot a laser from her eyes that shredded the bag to ribbons, revealing the contents within. It was Chris, gagged, bolted, cuffed, binded, locked, and many more things that involved restraining a hostage so they couldn't leave.

"CHRIS!" Sean and Fatalia yelled, running over to Chris and giving him a hug while Chris looked like he was about to cry.

"Thanks Alice, this is a great gift!" Alice felt Seans arms wrap around her and squeeze her.

"Alright, any more gifts?" Sean asked.

"Here. Just take these diamonds and this dumb ender whatever egg and leave me alone!" Shadow Knight slapped the stuff into his hands and ran upstairs into his room.

"Whats eating him?"

"He's having dating problems. Apparently women don't find a ancient king that burnt cities to rubble 'hot'" Nega respawned and sat back in his spot.

"Nega... Did you get a-"

"No! I didn't bring no f***ing gift for that prick! So god damn annoying! I just wanna rip his-" Nega became silent when Albatria put her claw at his neck, charging up a thunder claw.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Just have whats in my pocket!"

Nega threw down a thousand dollars, some gum, and nudes of Medusa, Maya, Samantha, and Alexia.

"WHERE THE ********************** DID YOU FIND THIS! ?" Samantha ripped the photos out of Seans hands and looked at her 'photos'.

"I took it while you were sleeping..."

"You sleep... NAKED?" Sean turned back to her.

"YOU ********** ****** **** ***** ***********!"

* * *

**Please Stand By, as we are experiencing technical difficulties involving a deranged murderous woman.**

**Samantha: WHO THE F*** ARE YOU CALLING DERANGED! **

**This will be the last time I ever announce anything again- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

"Cmon Samantha... Calm down..." Sean gave her a pat on the back.

"Alright... Anyways, here's my birthday gift" Samantha pulled out a box and handed it to him. Inside the box was some pretty great gifts, mostly in Seans eyes. Nine Unusual hats were inside the box, shining with a bright glow.

These hats were bought straight from Team Fortress 2, and were...

A Bitter Taste Of Defeat And Lime colored Whoopee Cap with a orbiting fire effect.

A Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge colored Tyrants Helm with a green energy effect.

A Distinctive Lack Of Hue colored Triboniophorus Tyrannus with a searing plasma effect.

A Aged Moustache Grey Sober Stuntman with a Nuts 'n Bolts effect.

A Drably Olive Pugilist's Protector with a circling peace symbol.

A Australium Gold Texas Ten Gallon with a circling Team Fortress 2 logo effect.

A Mann Co Orange Prussian Pickelhaube with a eerie orbiting fire effect.

A Mann's Mint colored Master's Yellow Belt with a bubble effect

And a Pink As Hell Charmer's Chapeau with a flaming lantern effect.

Along with all the hats was a adorable little Teddy Roosebelt, some seeds for a cheeseburger tree, and a framed picture of Sean, Samantha, Pyke, and Telesia, along with some vacation photos.

"This is really great... Thank you so much" Sean gave his girlfriend a big hug.

"Your welcome." Samantha looked into the kitchen.

"Nikolai! Put down the fridge! Its not yours!" Samantha nagged the giant Russian man.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Nikolai put the fridge back down and began crying.

"Finally got this dumb ass wall fixed up!" Zach the Scout yelled from the other side of the room. Bricks flew as Creature ZX burst through the recently fixed wall.

"What the hell, bitch! I just fixed that-"

Angelica ripped Zachs mouth off his face and shot a tentacle through his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Sean! Hope you like your present!" Angelica skipped over to Sean and gave him a hug.

"Where is it?"

"Its right here!" Angelica tapped ZX on the forehead, or what looked like it's forehead.

"I made sure he won't try to harm you, or your wife and kids!"

"Oh, well that's a great gift then, thanks Angelica" Nega respawned and was immediately wrapped in a tentacle.

"Hey, Angelica..." Samantha dragged the garbage bag with what was left of Negas torn to ribbons body from his last death.

"Hm?"

"We forgot to get Princess Blaziken a birthday gift on her birthday..."

"Wasn't her birthday a long time ago?" Nega butted in.

"SHUT UP!" They both slapped him.

"And I just thought of what we could give her to repay her..." Samantha pulled out a rusty knife made of broken glass.

"A video taping of his brutal death?"

"Yep"

"A basket full of his bones, guts, and head?"

"Yeah"

"And some Robo Sean heads?"

"Bingo"

"Joy! I needed something to kill!" Angelica and Samantha laughed evilly and dragged the frightened and trembling Nega Sean out back, ripping Robo Seans heads off a few times on the way there.

"Your girlfriend can be a real bitch, you know that?" Con whispered to Sean just before a fire arrow imbedded into his face and exploded.

"Don't f*** with me when I'm in a killing mood. Angelica, please pass me the shovel adorned with rusty nails"

"NO NO NO! HAVE MERCY, PLEASE!" Nega could be heard.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to sneak in my room and take perverted pictures of me" A loud smash was heard outside, followed by loud crying and screams of pain.

"SAXTON HALE!" Saxton Hale in the very flesh himself burst through the wall, which Zach had just fixed for the third time.

"Screw this!" The Boston man stomped off to get his bat and ball.

"Saxton Hale! What're you doing here?" Only Sean asked.

"Your author wanted me to bring this mail package for you! Said it was very special" Saxton Hale tore open the letter by simply looking at it and read the note aloud

* * *

**Dear OCs of Mine **

**Don't bother me today, buying a painted Cow Mangler 5000. **

**DAMMIT! I JUST BID 25000 DOLLARS! NOW SOMEONES OUTBID ME 30000! **

**Also, have this gift today, Sean! **

**Happy birthday first OC I ever created **

**Signed,Terror of the Deep**

* * *

"HELP, PLEASE!" Negas cries for help and him being beaten to death with a shovel could be heard.

"Hold on, I'll be right back" Saxton stepped outside the wall and headed out back

"CROCODILE PUNCH!"

"AHHHHHH! WHERES MY SPINE! ?"

"Alright, I'll be off. SAXTON HALE!" The Australian man flew out the window, leaving behind him the mass murder of hippies and a spineless Nega Sean.

"Hm... What is it?" Sean opened the box, and inside was just a small box, with the logo AP written on it in black felt marker.

"HA! HA HA HA! I knew Terror hated you. OW! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! ?" Nega cried when Samantha stabbed a rusty spoon into his decapitated head, completing the gift basket.

"Well... This sucks..." Sean placed the present on the kitchen table and looked at it with sorrow. His own author was too busy trying to buy a glitched weapon for himself, whichcould have made a better gift than just a box with two letters on it!

Sean looked over at his fellow OCs, who were having some ice cream cake and doing their regular routine. The hybrids fighting outside over something, Jeff, Hal, Con and JK watching TV, and Solleana and Nightmare planning ways in which to kill Samantha.

"F*** ya, Terror!" Sean threw the box at the wall, making a large cookie and a note fall out.

"COOOOOOKKKKIIIIIIIEEEE!" Galileo, JKs son, jumped out of nowhere and ate the cookie before heading back to his room.

"Lets see what this note says from that jerk..."

* * *

_Author Power Box _

_This box is the Holy Grail for any OC, or a amazing gift for dumb asses. _

_Instructions _

_1.) Shake the box when you want to use a power _

_2.) The powers may be randomly picked, from Endermen attacks, to Angry Joe_

_ 3.) These powers cannot be used for evil acts, such as world domination, or trying to take over my account, Sean! _

_4.) Have fun!_

* * *

Sean scrambled over to the box, put it over his head Legend of Zelda style, and cried...

"I HAVE NEW WEAPON!"

Samantha just finished putting the finishing touches on the gift basket filled with Nega heads, his bones, and a few Robo Sean heads.

"Whats the yelling about?" Angelica nudged the psychic monster hunter

"Maybe its his box of IMAGINATION?" Samantha made a rainbow in her hands randomly.

"Shake shake! Shake shake shake!" Sean shook the box and got a note.

_"Authority" _

"Hey! I should try this box on Sarah first!" Sean ran outside.

* * *

"Arr! Are ye ready to walk the gang plank, you scurvy dog?" Sarah held her trusty platinum flintlock pistol at the back of the civilians head.

"What?"

Sarah, annoyed, lifted the pistol a little.

"Are you ready to fall into Azura and Frogs jaws?" Sarah pointed down to Samanthas hungryWhite Lagiacrus and Green Plesioth in the water below.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"ARRRR-"

A whistle screeched, making both the prisoner and the pirate captain cover their ears. Sitting in a lifeguard tower looming over them was Sean, wearing some shades and a police outfit.

"No swimming!" Sean pointed his finger at the small sign next to them.

"Screw you! You don't boss me arou-"

**BANG!**

"AS A COP, YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!" Sean yelled at the confused man and the scared pirate, looking at where her head was before, was nothing but a crater.

"I. Hate. YOU." Sarah clicked the trigger on her pistol, blowing a hole in the guys head and sending his corpse falling into the hungry jaws of the Piscine Wyvern and the Leviathan.

"What did he do anyways, Sarah?" Sean looked at the bones flying from the ravine.

"I don't know... He just was walking by, and I needed to do a daily gang plank kick. Now leave me alone!" Sean deleted the costume, tower, and sign, leaving Sarah to start shining her swords, whistling the tune of Gang Plank Galleon.

Sean shook the box again, and looked at the note with a smile.

* * *

"So JK, what are we gonna do today to ruin Seans birthday?" Nega shuffled some papers in his hand and looked at the retired hunter.

"How about we find a way to- HAMINAHAMINAHAMINAHAMINA!" JK began staring out the window of their base of operations, which was basically the shed out back, nose bleeding.

"What? What's making you nosebleed?" Nega looked towards the window also, seeing nothing.

"DUDE! ITS M-"

JK was cut off when the door was knocked on.

"Who do you reckon would try to come in during our plan of killing Sean?" Nega asked.

"ITS-"

Nega opened the door and shot blood from once he looked at the woman in the shacks doorway. She had scarlet eyes, very long violet hair, and wore a super revealing black top and a very VERY VERY short miniskirt. She also seemed to have a pair of bat wings, demon horns, and a red demon tail.

"OH NEGGY POO!" The woman grabbed Nega in a hug, making him nosebleed some more.

"MA-MAYA!" Nega happily cried and buried his face into her... Y'know...

"Oh, Nega! I'm so glad I decided to come here!" Maya continued hugging Nega, who was nose bleeding down her shirt.

"Why are you here even?" asked JK, putting his fingers up his nose to prevent the nose bleeding.

"I decided that Ninja Mongoose and them were nothing but a bunch of no lives, and decided your the perfect man, Neggy!" Maya gave Nega a wink and used a nosebleed spell on JK, making his nose exploded in blood.

"REALLY?" Nega smiled up to her.

"Yes, your WAY better than that dumb ass pyromaniac!" Maya played with her hair.

"SCREW SEAN, THIS IS SO MY BIRTHDAY!" Nega cried happy tears of joy.

"Now come!" Maya tore of her shirt and skirt, revealing her tight, white bikini underneath.

"I'll need some help with my sun tanning, Neggy Pie!"

"THIS. IS. THE BEST. DAY. EVER!" Nega cheered.

"Aren't we going to finish the plan to kill Sean first?" JK asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yoo hoo! I cant put this oil on myself!" Maya yelled from outside.

"Uh..." Nega looked at the door with longing.

"C'mon man, let's just-"

"Maybe later we can have some 'fun', after we kill that horrid pyro! JK can join in also!" the succubus seductively said from outside.

"F*** THIS SHIT! I'M COMING, MY PRETTY!" Nega scrambled out the door and into the backyard, seeing nothing but some banana peels, empty microwave spaghetti boxes, and a few burnt pink dresses.

"UP HERE, NEGGY!" Nega looked up, and received a stomp to the face from Maya. She viciously kicked him two more times in the face, and just as he got off the ground, she kicked him in the ass, and into a very deep hole.

"Hey!" JK looked at Maya in shock as she walked to him.

"Is that a coffee your drinking there?" She pointed to the coffee, and JK nodded in response. She grabbed JK by his face and pulled a card from he bikini.

"Agent Norman Jayden. FBI. Your under arrest!" Maya threw JK into the hole with Nega also.

"Now let's see what I get this time!" Maya pulled out a box with the letters AP drawn on it, shook the box, and out walked some blue, big headed creatures.

"OH GOD! NOT AO ONIS! GET IN THERE!" Maya quickly used a giant mouse button to drag the blue demons into the hole, where Nega and JKs screams were heard

(Ao Oni is fucking scary game, man!).

Soon, giant man eating spiders, a rabid Imp, Expert Left 4 Dead Tanks, Albatria clones when they don't get their cookie dough ice cream, Disco Kid, and Angry Joe clones soon joined the pit, getting even louder screams from the hole.

"Man! That was great! This skin pack is awesome!" Saya (Sean using the Maya skin) held his/her box tightly in a hug.

"Dad? Dad?" Pyke could be heard coming around the corner.

"SHIT! I can't switch right now!" Saya thought when Pyke came around the corner with a baseball and gloves.

"Dad? Are you-" Pyke immediately dropped the baseball gear and grabbed Saya in a hug.

"Your pretty..." Pyke giggled with little hearts floating from him.

_"Wow... I need to get out of here... And I just know how!"_

"Pyke, dear"

"Yes pretty lady?" Pyke looked up at him/her.

"Count to ten, and I'll give you a great big hug! Ok?" Pyke nodded his head vigorously and looked away and began counting

"Ah! Theres the Invisowatch!" Saya put a invis watch on, and became invisible. He/She escaped away under the cloak of the special watch.

"Nine... Ten!" Pyke turned around, excited, and his dreams were crushed when he noticed Maya was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe I can ask mommy to take me to Skyworld, so I can hang out with Dark or Rio?" Pyke noticed something in the distance behind him, coming after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The little mini cheeseburger apocalypse ran off, frightened.

"I only want to hug you, Pyke!" Melody, JK chased after him with open arms.

* * *

"Hey! Its Samantha!" Saya thought as he/she turned back into Sean and looked around the corner and into the living room, spotting Samantha sitting on the couch, watching Lord of the Rings.

"Time for me to try something she does so well on me, on her!" Sean chuckled evilly and began hitting buttons on his skin pack remote.

* * *

"Oh! Hey honey! I'm just watching the movie I found in Mario and Luigis room!" Samantha suddenly found Seans hands giving her a soothing shoulder massage.

"I see that, sweetie" Sean gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Uh... Thanks for the kiss, Sean?" Samantha went to take a piece of popcorn, only realizing Sean was sitting next to her with the popcorn.

"Here, let me feed you" Sean placed a piece into her mouth.

"I've never seen you like this before, Sean! Whats gotten into you?" Samantha rested her head on the arm of the couch, and found Sean giving her a relaxful neck message.

"You've got some of the most stunning eyes I've ever seen, beautiful" Sean seductively whispered into her ear.

"Why thank you! That's a really sweet thing for you to say!" Sean was suddenly sitting on top of her.

"What! ? I've never ever seen you this frisky, Sean!" Samantha felt the pyro begin sucking on her neck.

"By the way Samantha... Look..."

"What is it, Sean?" Samantha looked up in horror to see Sean had two, large and sharp vampire fangs, prepping to bite her neck.

"I'm a vampire now, let me drink your blood!"

"AH! F***ING CHRIST!" Samantha fell of the couch when Sean suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke with a chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Samantha jumped back onto the couch and kept checking behind her in case he returned.

But Sean was too busy putting Afros on a sun tanning Solleana, Pimp Daddy, and Nikolai.

"Hey! Thanks!" Pimp Daddy gave a thumbs up to the retreating pyro.

"Hm... What now?" Sean shook the box.

_"The Swap Button" _

"I wonder what this will do." Sean poked the orange button.

* * *

"My hair! What's happened to my hair!" Nightmare screamed in fright, looking at her green mohawk hair.

"What the heck?" JK looked at his platinum blonde haired tied in a ponytail.

"Who gave me these?" Sarah came in, now with a chest like Solleanas.

"You better give me my property back, you little whore!" A flat chested Solleana glared at Sarah.

"Mommy? Why does everything look smaller?" Creature ZX, with Pykes soul inside it, crashed through the wall.

"Wow... What the heck?" Telesia, her soul inside Samanthas body, looked at Pyke ZX.

"Hey look! I'm bigger than my older sister!" Pyke ZX let out a laugh.

* * *

"Eh, oh well" Sean hit the swap buttons reset button.

"Now let's see another one!" Sean shook the box again, this time a trampoline falling out of the box.

"Hm... I just got an idea..."

* * *

"SAMANTHA!" Sean yelled from the staircase.

"What is it, dear?" She walked up the stairs.

"Good bye forever"

Sean jumped out the window to his death.

"NO!" Samantha screamed, running to the window. And as soon as she did, Sean came bouncing back up.

"What the?" She looked out the window, seeing the trampoline on the ground. Meanwhile Sean was chuckling and doing mid air poses.

"YOU D***!" She used her powers to move the trampoline away from it's position, and watched Sean actually slam into the ground with a loud crack.

"That wasn't funny, asshole!" She stomped back downstairs and to her marathon of LOTR.

"Ow... What's next?" Sean shook the author powers box.

* * *

"JK!"

JK put down his newspaper and looked up.

"Fight me! I dare you!"

Sean stood in front of him, his head now replaced with a Super Scope.

"No?" JK's hands were shaking as he went back to reading his paper.

* * *

"So... What should we do now?" Hal asked, finishing off the movie they were watching '21 Jump Street'.

"I don't know, Eco Butt-Munch" Jeff chuckled.

"I'll tell you what!" Sean came through the wall.

"Oh no... Not this..."

"You have to play some... SHAQ FU!"

"NOOOOOO!"

The two were strapped to the couch, the controllers bolted into their hands, and their eyes taped open.

"You have to beat it completely, and make no mistakes! A single loss will mean you have to start over COMPLETELY!" Sean chuckled, holding his box, and the paper tag with the next power on it.

_"Erecting a River" _

"This should be good..." Sean hit the small radio in his hand.

* * *

** [Erecting a River, Wazgul]**

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Samantha was flying around the room, swinging her arms in inconceivable angles. Other people, such as JK, Nega, Pimp, and 8 Bit were running for their lives from the crazy flying monster hunter.

* * *

"Eh... Oh well, this stinks" Sean hit the off button.

* * *

Samantha landed on her face, her arms and legs bent in ways they shouldn't be able to.

"Medic!" She fainted when she saw her body.

* * *

"JK!"

JK put down his paper and looked up.

"Come at me, bro!" Sean sat on top of a T-Rex. JK grunted in fear and quickly hid behind his paper.

"Next power!" Sean rode off with his T-Rex, purposefully stomping on Nega in the process.

A New Note fell out of his box.

_"Pumkin" _

"Oh yeah... I know who to use this on..."

* * *

"Who the hell are you? Speak, mortal!" Shao Kahn yelled at the person standing in front of him.

"I'm very hungry!" Pumkin, with his creepy face, legs and arms shouted.

"Guards! Kill the intruder"

Two Tartakens charged at Pumkin.

"Give me the Tartakens!" Pumkin yelled. A mouse button suddenly appeared, and clicked on the guards. The guards were dragged towards Pumkin, and eaten in one bite. A little ticker above Pumkin went up by one.

"My daughter! Dispose of it!"

Mileena charged at Pumkin with her sais.

"NO!" Pumkin grabbed her, and threw her into a portal. "I don't want that!"

"Enough! I'll finish you off myself!" Shao Kahn summoned his hammer, and jumped at Pumkin.

"Give me the Shao Kahn!"

The mouse clicked on Shao Kahn.

"What? NOOOOO-"

And then he was eaten by the creepy pumpkin.

"You know that wasn't half bad" The pumpkin hopped through a computer screen, and back to it's creepy and disturbing website.

* * *

"Ha! Serves that asshat right!" Sean put the note back into the box, when suddenly a mysterious veiled woman landed on him.

"SEAN!" Mileena yelled when she looked down.

"Oh god not Mileena! AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ow..." Sean sat down on a patio chair, covered in bite marks, most notably around the face area.

"Next power, here I come!" a new note fell into his hand, and he read it.

_"Portal VS Quantam Conundrum"_

"F*** that! Screw Machinima and their terrible videos, besides Sonic for Hire and Two Best Friends Play of course" Sean ripped up the note and shook the box for another one.

_"Portal to a terrible world" _

"Hm... Let's use it..."

* * *

"OH GOD!" JK held on to the carpet of his room for dear life, watching as the furniture in his room of the Smash Mansion flew out into a black hole.

"AHHHHH!" JK screamed like a girl, being sucked into a portal.

Moments later, after what seemed like only a few seconds, JK opened his eyes

The world in front of him was nothing more than a constant repeat of probably the biggest crime to humanity...

The burning of Episode 3.

If you want to witness this tragic event, watch the video "Meet the Fat Joke".

"NOOOOOO!" The Irishman screamed as he watched the endless cycle of death and the disappearance of hope for gaming.

"Next..." Sean shook his box of unintended death and grabbed the new note.

* * *

"Nega!"

Nega Sean slammed his magazine down.

"ARE YOU A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO SURVIVE?"

Sean blasted Nega to smithereens thanks to his minature Star Destroyer.

And so Sean continued on his birthday author power adventure, causing many mishaps and failures, mainly on everyone else.

Soon, it was the end of the day, and it was a horrible night to have a curse.

"Ah... What a great day..." Sean thought, climbing into his bed and pulling the covers over him.

"But it's going to be a great day with the best present ever here..." Sean hugged the Author Power box he was holding, and soon he was in Dreamland with Little Nemo.

* * *

"I say we kill the boy!" Shao Kahn slammed his fist down onto the meeting table.

"Dad's been a jerk lately!" Pyke and Telesia yelled.

"He burnt my shake!" A random civilian yelled.

"He didn't get me photos of Spiderman!" Cave Jonah Jameson yelled.

"GIVE ME THE DEAD SEAN!" Pumkin punched the table

"He made me swallow my gum!" Gideon Graves, leader of the seven evil exes slammed his laser katana down

"He's been pushing his luck the whole damn day!" Angelica yelled.

"Well... I don't know, but I don't think he's been all that bad..." Samantha, now wearing a sparkling golden dress, a diamond tiara, emerald earrings, a deep dragongem necklace, and shining gold high heels shrugged.

"Your just saying that because he gave you all of that!" Nightmare glared at the psychic.

"Am not!" Samantha continued shining her new long sword, the Toxic Blast.

"Ignoring her, I have an idea" Nega stood up from his chair.

"Speak, mortal!" Shao Kahn yelled.

"I say we destroy the box!"

"You know, that isn't too bad!" Pumkin ate a glass of water, yes a ENTIRE GLASS OF WATER.

"I agree!" Pyke yelled.

"Continue on" Gideon agreed.

Everyone nodded also, except for Samantha, as she was too busy polishing her tiara to hear.

"Alright, so heres the plan..."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

* * *

"Ahhh... That was a great sleep... Now as for my box, Jason..." Sean looked down, gasping in shock.

The author power box was nowhere to be found.

"JASON!"

Sean ran into the hall and headed downstairs.

* * *

"This is a pretty good marshmallow roast..." Nega said, eating a smore.

"JASON! JASON! JASON!"

"Speak of the devil..."

"Guys!" Sean jumped done the stairs

"Have you seen my box of-" Sean just noticed they were having a pit fire in the middle of the living room.

And in the middle of the fire was a white box, with faded black marker drawn on it.

"You... BASTARDS" Sean was about to start crying.

"Whats dad crying about?" Pyke asked, his face covered in chocolate.

"You guys burnt my author power box!"

"What are you talking about? No we didn't" Ray ate a marshmallow.

"You liars! I see it burning right there!"

"Oh, that? No, it's not your box" Nega looked behind him to Sean.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked, puzzled.

"We were planning to burn it in the fire, but when we went to your room, it wasn't with you or anywhere in the mansion. So we just made a fake one in order to scare you" Nega grabbed some more marshmallows

"Then were did my box go?"

_"I took it" _

Standing in the doorway was Terror, with his orange sigh blue streaked hair, silver eyes, and manly pink shirt.

"But, why?" Sean asked.

_"Because, I finally got my painted Cow Mangler 5000, and also, I just realized that I had put ALL of my author powers in there. Plus, the box only works for one day. So either way, you wouldn't have it"_ The author explained.

"Oh, okay..." Sean sat on the couch, sad.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Terror sat on his Balrog. "I have to go kick Gideons face in!"

Samantha sat down on the couch next to Sean.

"Hey, it's alright" She hugged him.

"Yeah, I know" He replied with a smile.

"Then why are you acting like Pyke when he learned about the cancellation of Luigis Mansion 3?"

"I dunno, I just wanted a hug from you" He shrugged.

"Well, you can have one whenever you want." She continued hugging him.

And everything went back to normal, just the way it should always be.

* * *

**THE END**

_**In loving memory of JK, we still haven't found him to this day...**_


End file.
